A.T.P. Soldat
A.T.P. soldats ("soldier" in several languages), also known as advanced soldats and Agent Mk0, are upgrades of the l33t agents and predecessors to the A.T.P. engineers. They are similar to the engineers in which they both constitute the A.A.H.W.'s Accelerated Training Program and have yellow blood. However, they wear yellow eyepieces instead of masks and appear to be more specialized and skilled fighters. Despite the fact that they are the predecessors to the A.T.P. engineers, they are much more skilled and stronger than their successors. This is likely due to the fact that the A.T.P. Engineers debuted before the A.T.P. Soldats. Also, in the timeline, the Engineers appeared in Madness Combat 5.5, whilst the Soldats first appeared in Madness Combat 7.5. __TOC__ Appearances Madness Combat 7.5 The A.T.P. soldats have only been seen in one canon episode, Madness Combat 7.5, since they have allegedly ceased production. According to this diagram, the A.T.P. soldats are created as an upgrade to the l33t agent and are of the same rank as A.T.P. engineers. This screen also states that the characteristics of these agents includes aggression, malevolence, and agility. The first two A.T.P. soldats appeared in an observation room having an online chat session, under the screen name "OBSV032," with the Auditor. After seeing Sanford and Deimos clear a room of agents, they left with a Five-seven and an MP7 to "get them." However, it was only after they leave that the Auditor tells them that they are no match, since the A.T.P. engineers have not yet upgraded them. Despite being able to blind Deimos with a flashbang, the two soldats were easily killed by Sanford. At the end of Madness Combat 7.5, in an act of desperation, an A.T.P engineer initiated an upgrade in the advanced soldat production. Although they fared much better than agents and engineers, they are still killed. After this failure, a close up of the terminal screen indicated that a critical error had occurred in the system and that initiating the soldat upgrade temporarily halted the unit production. It also specified that the agent and advanced engineering units would be unaffected. Afterwards, the system attempted to recover itself. Deimos placed a time bomb on the terminal to prevent this. The terminal is destroyed, thus ceasing the unit production for the time being. Incident: 110A The A.T.P. soldats are seen in this episode as some of the "100 sinners." They appear in a much smaller number than the l33t agents, but in larger numbers than the engineers. Despite their supposedly improved abilities, they did not seem to fare much better than other enemy units. Madness: Project Nexus The A.T.P. soldats, known as Agent Mk0's in-game, appear as enemies in Madness: Project Nexus. They have high TAC-bar health, making them harder to kill than grunts, agents and Agent Mk1's. They also dodge more often and move faster, making it more difficult to close on them in close combat. The soldats appear alongside A.T.P. engineers in the back rooms of Arena Combat Mode. A.T.P. soldats are the most aggressive and bullet-resistant form of zombie in Zombie Arena Mode. In the Story Mode, they only appear in the later levels of Episode 1. Madness: Project Nexus 2 They are planned to be a unit in Madness: Project Nexus 2. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2